1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer input methods, and more specifically to a computer input method for avoiding keyloggers.
2. Description of Related Art
The explosive growth of the Internet makes life much easier. Users may do online shopping and manage bank accounts from home. A user may use a username and password to protect his online accounts, and type them in with a keyboard to login to his accounts. The user may also use a keyboard to input his credit card number and other confidential information. However, the typical keyboard entered information is subject to interception easily, and online identity theft by keyloggers compromises security of online transactions.
Some users resort to additional hardware, e.g., a tablet or an RSA SecurID™ token, for enhanced security. However, on top of the extra cost, users have to carry the additional hardware with them all the time.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system and method which may help users to prevent online identity theft without dedicated hardware devices.